What a case can do
by Mimmylee101
Summary: A case of a strange string of murders makes a strange impact on their relationship, what will change?  SLASH DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. The Initial Touch

**Hey guys, this will be a slash story, so please be warned, **

**Sadly I don't own the characters or the places but the plot yeah I do , so please read and review? Yeah. I really appreciate I will try and update soon **

The tall dark man, tired slumped on his bed, and let out a loud sigh. His day had been long finally discovering the murderer after 48 long hours of no sleep.

The killer had chosen to prey on four guys at a gay bar, presuming that the unsub had been a homophobic, for reasons that would assume that he had either been brought up in a highly Christian or religious family with total disbelief that ANY good could come from being involved in a gay relationship, or that he had been abused in some way that made this man have a complete hatred towards any homosexual.

_The night was loud, with lights coming out from all the windows, everyone yelling and partying as they stumbled outside the doors and down the street. Two guys the taller, more tanned and outspoken one, arm wrapped around the other, yelled out, the words inaudible due the intoxication. The two men stumbling down the footpath; unaware of what was to come. The tall man , later identified as Tony Smith was hit first, a loud thump as the baseball bat hit him directly in the face, hearing his skull crush a little, the other man, Alex Townsend, dropped to the ground to meet with his partner. He looked into Tony's eyes, he could see the pain and anger that shifted from what was once joyful and groggy and then slowly shut._

_The unsub took the opportunity to strike at him too, once in the leg and when Alex turned around to shield his hurt leg, he was eye to eye with a man in a dark grey sweater and deathly eyes that showed no fear, only anger and extreme violence. This was the last thing he saw before he was smashed in the face same as Tony._

_The force of the pounds to the face and the direction and placing of the swing left no doubts but death or severe brain damage._

The man lying on the bed couldn't get the case out of his head, but was glad that it was over. Slowly shifted and went to sleep.

He woke up, stiff, from a not so comforting sleep, but still, it was sleep. Clearly not awake fully, he stumbled his way to the shower, had breakfast and got into his SUV to pick Spencer Reid up. They had been carpooling for a couple of weeks, while Reid's car was being fixed. Morgan pulled up at Reid's house, at 6-55 exactly as he had done every other day.

The man sitting outside the house with his messenger bag on his shoulder and the dark rims around his eyes were evident even from the car. Slowly he got up and walked to the car, opened the door with his usual, good-morning greeting. As he buckled his seatbelt in, Morgan drove away.

Pulling up to the BAU building, everything was as normal, Reid was saying his "thank you for driving me" speech and throwing out the unusual facts. Everything was normal on the outside, but not on the inside. Nothing was normal on the inside, not for Derek Morgan anyway.

_The murder of the two men, was a surprise attack, and the whole team were ready to give their profile of the man, when they got a call from CSI to be notified that 20 minutes ago a man had been found, around the same age as the other two, around 30, found dead, hit in the back a few times, rupturing his spline, and then returning to his kill shot, the face._

_The team gave their profiles and decided to drive to the next scene considering it was only 45 minutes away. This time, Morgan had noticed that his violence had escalated, meaning he was getting either a kick out of seeing them squirm or whatever was going on in his life made him angrier, or a homosexual had done something to wrong him. All these answers were going to hopefully be answered, but after how long? And after how many deaths?_

_The crime-scene was messy and definitely told them that he was disorganised, had no real victim intended apart from being gay. He was escalating and rapidly killing; this had to be stopped soon but had no clue on how to catch him._

Walking into the bullpen, JJ was sitting at her desk, her head buried in papers. But still seemed to notice that these two had walked in, she lifted her head, softly said "morning." And returned to her work, as Reid and Morgan casually walked over to their desks and started to do the same, they had solved the case and arrested the unsub and now what was left of that case, was the paperwork. So both Morgan and Reid set to do the files, as well as the others that were sitting on their desk that was supposed to do beforehand.

The day went slowly and quietly, until Reid stood up to see Garcia, every footstep was a loud thud on the ground, everyone looked up from their desks and slowly placed their heads back down once they realised who was walking. Slowly he walked up the stairs, trying not to make a sound when, focusing on being quiet he accidently missed a step and face planted onto the step and went down with a loud bang. He let out a soundly weep, as Reid went down he hit his head.

Everyone looked up quickly and saw him on the ground; they got and walked towards him. Morgan, got up faster than the rest, swiftly made his way to Reid, faster than anyone else, placed his hand out to help Spencer up. The pain in his eyes, well both of their eyes, Derek's eyes were full of pain and worry and not knowing, until he saw the trail of blood that slowly went down the side of his face. His eyes changed to sadness.

Spencer had seen his eyes change, as he slowly got up, but looked at him "I'm alright Morgan, thank you" his voice was soft and comforting. The dark man slowly brought his hand to the genius' face and wiped the blood away, looking into each other's eyes.

**So? What do you think? To be continued or not? Please review, tell me what you think, and suggest stuff that I could work into the story. Thank you for reading it through this far **

**I will hopefully update soon.**


	2. The first touch

**So as I said I would update soon, I just didn't think this soon, but yeah I hope you enjoy this chapter J I'm on my holidays so yeah; I am trying to get this done for you guys J, by the way the method that I'm using, like the flashbacks, the idea isn't mine, it is SugaKane01, so yeah, you should really check hers out, but yeah please do review this chapter if you like it!**

_The unsub, gaining power, and knowing that he would have to kill again, and soon, he would have to be swift and stealthy. 10 o'clock at night, too early for his killing to begin, he had no choice he had every idea that the FBI were onto him, I mean they had it all through the news that they had found out who it was. _

_Hidden in the alley, next to a gay bar, ready and waiting for the next person or people to come out, he stood silently; breathing was calm and even. A young man about 20 walked out of the bar, waited for a cab for a few moments. Not wanting to wait any longer since it was a cold winter night, he decided he would start to walk home, and hopefully find a cab later on. Completely oblivious to any danger that would ever appear in this quiet part of the city._

_The Gay mans phone started to ring loudly, to the unsub's surprise it woke him up from the multiple mini-micro sleeps that he had been having. He heard him on the phone and waited until he walked past the alley._

_Talking to his boyfriend, or casual 'buddy', a big smile on his face and wide eyed, walking with his hand in his pant pocket, he never noticed the man walk up to him with the baseball bat. Hit on the hand, the man Chris Moore, shocked dropped the phone, and yelled at him. This is where the brutal attack began, struck on the knees, until they bent the other way, and a broken arm, until the unsub finally relieved the man of the torture by pounding one last hit to the face which caused him to lose consciousness and slowly die..._

Derek slowly brought his hand towards Reid's Waist and directed him towards the bathroom, so he could take a look at his head. It was nothing serious but Morgan was compelled to know that he was 100% okay. It was like the crawling feeling in his stomach wouldn't stop moving until he knew. Reid walked fine, but liked having Derek's arm around his waist, so he sped up enough to tell Derek that he was fine, but he liked his company. "Derek, I'm fine, believe me" he protested.

"I'm not letting you go until I know that for sure." Derek said looking into the genius' eyes; Reid was pressed up against the bathroom counter, with Derek cleaning up the blood that had dried on the way to the bathroom, it wasn't serious or anything, a slight bump and a bit of blood, Morgan completely overreacted.

"You know you shouldn't have acted like that, I mean do you really want everyone to know?" Reid spoke softly, the words just audible but meaningful. "You know what would happen..."

Derek's reply was casual "yeah I know what would happen, and no I don't want everyone one to know, but I just want you to be okay" there was a slight pause, whilst he finished "alright kid your clean." Reid nodded a thank you and they both walked out of the bathroom, casually.

Morgan walked down the stairs and back to his desk, but Reid continued to do what he set out to do in the beginning. When he walked past the bullpen everyone was looking at him strangely, but he just shrugged and laughed it off as he walked towards Penny's office.

_Okay he has killed again, this time more violent, I'm sick of people dying, and he isn't looking for any particular guy, just any so how about Reid and I go undercover and walk past the alley he seems to have dibs on" he turned towards Reid, who had a very worried look on his face, "is that okay with you?"_

"_Okay, yeah, sure, why not?" Reid spoke in soft words, clearly showed fear, but he knew if anything, and I mean ANYTHING were to happen, Morgan was going to be with him to help him through it._

_The training and continuous "it'll be okay" from Derek reassuring Reid that it really will be okay. They walked into the club at about 9 that night, music blaring and lights flashing continuously. "This isn't really my scene" the awkward genius said._

"_Hey, we have to catch this guy, he thinks we already know who he is, I have my gun, you have yours, just don't interact with others, if you don't want to. I'm here to protect you; just dance and drink... come on pretty boy cheer up." Morgan threw his charming smile and dashing brown eyes knowing Reid couldn't resist the eyes._

"Garcia" Reid said, as he knocked on her door, and walked in. She was sitting on her chair, facing her multiple computers, discovering something new I suppose. "Garcia I need to talk to you" he said with a worried tone, like something was bothering him but he wasn't supposed to say anything about it.

"Aw honey, what's up...? What can Penny Bear do for you...? Take a seat Mr. G-Man." Directing at the chair to the side of hers, he took the direction walked towards the chair and sat down.

His raspy voice began "I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be saying anything, but I can't get it off my mind, it was probably nothing, I'm over reacting, never mind I'll leave its stupid anyway." Reid got up; ready to walk out, when Garcia grabbed his arm, softly but forcefully.

"Hun, if it's bothering you like this than something is up, so spill" she said intrigued.

"I don't know, but umm... Well it kind of started the other day, when Morgan and I went undercover..."

"Ooh do tell me more, I need to know" Garcia, intent on what she was about to hear, excited but scared at the same time.

_Dancing to the beat, grinding and groping, they looked like a good gay couple. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" Reid had said, without thought, but he kept dancing knowing that Morgan hadn't heard him, the lights were flashing and the music was blaring it was then when Derek looked at the kid, dancing face to face, he slowly brought his hand up to Spencer's face, not thinking he brought his lips closer, kiss him gently, waiting for a reply, nothing happened so he pulled back to see Spencer just standing there, not knowing what to do. He just looked at Derek, when Derek looked up he noticed that Spencer had Bright pink cheeks and managed to squeak out "I... I am so sorry, I umm... I think it's time to go, it's getting late and we need to catch this guy"_

_It was a close save, but Spencer was still standing there not knowing how to react until he was being dragged away from the crowd and pulled outside, slowly they walked, well stumbled making it seem as though they were drunk. Derek stopped Reid near an alley, placed his hands on the boys face, coming closer he whispered, "I'm right here", Morgan managed to collect his thoughts and bring them to his lips, when they met Reid's. Derek brought his lips when they touched Spencers, he felt that they were soft and partially wet, he kept his lips on Spencer's until he finally got approval, Spence had opened his lips, just a tiny bit. But a tiny bit was enough for Morgan to slide his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Tongues swirling around in each others' mouths, fighting for dominance, when it was time to part all Reid could do was smile. _

Garcia's face dropped, with a gaping smile. She was shocked but also very excited. "WHAT! Hang on, why do you need to stress about this? It was just undercover" Spencer's face showed insecurities that proved he thought otherwise. "What is that look for?"

"Nothing, don't worry." He tried to hide his thoughts bubbling up inside him. Obvious of thoughts moving around in his unique mind Garcia gave a worried look, but allowed him to continue. "I mean it was nothing, nothing happened, it was all in my mind."

"OH honey, it's not in your head, he kissed you! But you have to understand he was just playing the part." Spencer hid his face after turning bright red. "You don't have feelings for him, do you?"

_They continued to walk down the footpath when, their unsub ran towards them with a baseball bat, aiming for Reid, Derek, the protective one that had sworn he protect Reid at all costs, crash tackled the man, forcing his strong frame upon the man that was ready to attack, he stood no chance against SSA Morgan. _

_The bat was ripped out of his hand as he was swung around, chest on the ground and a gun to the back of the head. A loud click, well to be honest, the click wasn't too loud, but in his ear it was the end of his world. Reid grabbed the handcuffs from the his side belt, wrapped them around the unsub's hands. A deep voice whistled through his ears, afraid of what was to be said, he shuttered and listened. "Don't you EVER think that you can hurt anyone simply because of their sexual orientation, they didn't do anything to you, and oh whilst I'm at it don't you ever think that you can try and hurt Reid, you'll go down, and I will personally do it!"_

**So I kind of left you with a cliff hanger, but hey, I hope you come back and read the rest, enjoy please comment and review and make my day pretty please! Love you all**


	3. The First kiss

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update! But I will try and update sooner, I hope you like, please do review, you'll make my day but anyway please enjoy and let me know what you think, by the way slash don't like don't read enjoy**

The room was quiet; Garcia just looked at him half shocked and half in adornment. Reid had just admitted something without even saying a word; he had admitted THE BIGGEST secret he had ever had. Shyly Reid looked away as if he wanted to say something.

"_Like I care, I got more Fags off the street then you ever did!" Derek's face turned bright red with anger; he was ready to snap something out at him, but chose against it. He wasn't gay but he hated people being discriminated against simply because of their sexual orientation. The unsub, Michael Rayne, spat on the ground as if to say "this place is shit, and no one should be gay!" He was taken towards one of the cop cars that had just pulled up. They were watching the area to see if anything would go sour, this time it went well. _

_The unsub was arrested and Derek and Spencer were being checked out by the medics, even though none of them had been hit, it was ordered by Hotch, so therefore it had to be done._

"Honey, there is something else to say isn't there? What aren't you telling me?" Garcia had a worried look on her face not knowing what to expect. All she knew was that, that he wasn't telling her the whole story. Reid just looked up at her, and started telling her the rest of the story.

"_Well, I suppose I will drive you home, after we get checked out and then we can sleep... Just sleep... ah that would be good." Derek was sounding tired, after coming down from such an adrenaline high, he was ready for some sleep. They walked over to the SUV and Derek opened the passenger side door so that Reid could get in. The 15 minute drive was quite quick considering everything that had happened tonight, everything that was going through Derek's mind, everything that was going through Spencer's mind. The short car trip, was silent, but a peaceful quiet. Nothing was said until they pulled up to Spencer's apartment building. "We're here Spence."_

_Quietly Spencer got out of the car, and walked to the apartment complex, when Derek drove away. It was 5 minutes before Derek had realised that Spencer left his phone in his car, discovering it making a loud buzzing noise. Derek Turned around and drove back to where he had just dropped Spencer off._

_He got out of the car and using the key that Reid had given him a year after he had started working for the BAU, he walked up to Spencers Unit and walked inside. No one was to be seen, so Derek placed the phone onto the table sitting in between the Television and the lounge, which was in the middle of the room. He slowly walked around the house, gun not-drawn but his hand was placed on it. It had only been about 10 minutes and a few lights were still on, he slowly walked around until he heard the shower going in the ensuite. Spencer was washing his hair facing the wall with his eyes closed, trying to get the shampoo in his eyes as he usually did._

Garcia was shocked but intensely intrigued on how the story would end. She sat there with her pink pen in her mouth, Spencer could have sworn that it was about to snap in her mouth. "Oh believe me there's more." He said casually.

_Derek placed his gun and phone on the vanity, to the right of the shower, and slowly opened the glass door. He was intrigued and couldn't help himself. He brought his hands to Spencer's waist and just held on, lightly of course, his hands caressed the younger man's waist. Spencer shuddered at the touch and turned around, he was scared, not knowing who it would be, and for one thing it wasn't ANYONE he was expecting. He slowly opened his eyes be careful not to get any of the shampoo that he was washing out of his hair into his eyes. He hadn't known who it was until he focused on the shape and body that was standing in front of him. His heart racing and raced even harder realising who it was. That's when Derek brought his lips towards the younger male's soft cushiony lips. _

_Unexpected for both of them, Derek took his lips away before Spencer had any time to react. He felt the warmth and the wetness from the hot shower water running down his face, he hadn't wanted to pull his lips away from the man, but he had to. Not knowing what to do now, he just looked up at the younger man, standing naked in his shower with a look of complete and utter disbelief._

Derek walked over to JJ's desk_, _his posture stating that he had done something wrong. JJ looked up and saw Derek's face, he moved the chair from the table next to hers and sat down, the look on his face was pleading for forgiveness and all JJ could do was ask what was wrong. His reply, simply being "I have no idea, I don't know why, why did I do it, it was stupid and now it has compromised everything." JJ looked confused not knowing anything that had happened. Derek, being a profiler noticed that she was confused, well anyone could noticed that she was confused, began telling her the recent actions.

_Both of them just standing there, looking at each other, Derek said to him "I'm sorry, I wasn't meant to... Your Phone... You left it in my car... I came to bring it back... but... I'm sorry." Spencer couldn't handle the rambling, he stepped a slight step forward, placed his hands on Derek's and brought his lips closer, closed his eyes trying to remember the scent of the older man. It took a few seconds before he returned the kiss, gaining power, he pushed his lips against the younger mans and pushed him against the wall, his body was wet and not to mention naked. Spencer let out a little gasp as he hit the wall softly, Derek took the opportunity to slide his tongue into the younger mans mouth, taking even more control, their tongues fighting each other. This was Spencer's first kiss, it was hot and he hadn't initiated it._

_Spencer allowed his hands to roam all around Derek's hot, wet body, Derek returning the favour felt his erection grow slightly, and noticed that Spencer's has stiffened too. Turning the shower off behind him he led Spencer into the master bedroom, still attached at the mouth, tongues still fighting. It was then that Derek lightly pushed Spencer onto the bed, making out with him, pants grower tighter and Spencer's erection also getter larger. _

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Garcia let out, she was extremely excited, nothing could wipe that smile off of her face, she couldn't help it. Jumping up and down in her seat, excited as hell. "I cannot believe you too! My chocolate thunder and my boy Genius!" Spencer's face wasn't as excited when he turned to her, touched her knee. "What?"

"Penny, I'm not finished yet"

_Derek reluctantly pulled away. "I'm sorry I can't do this, I have to go" without another word Derek got up and left, Spencer just watched him leave, had he done something wrong? Did he act too strong? Didn't he love him? Why? Derek walked outside the apartment, when he realised that he had left his gun and phone in the bathroom. He turned around, still regretting leaving Spencer; he walked back inside to pick up his gun and phone. Noticing that Spencer wasn't in the lounge room, he must have been in the bedroom. Slowly he walked into the bedroom, seeing Spencer lying on the bed, walked over to him, hopped onto the bed on top of Spencer and straddled his legs and passionately kissed him, and said "I have to get my phone and gun, but I will pick you up in the morning." He stood up and walked to get his gun and phone and then left the building. Drove home and slumped onto his bed. It had been a long couple of days; he had just kissed Spencer, and arrested a serial killer._


	4. Talking to your friends?

_**Sorry that it took so long to update, I was at work and well, watching criminal minds haha, my favourite, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter since it was such a long wait for it. PLEASE review, tell me what you think, what can I change? Any ideas? I'm welcome to them all except for flames of course! I started to write this yesterday and I was in the mood until work called and so it took a little longer to get back into the grove of things , So please do tell me what you think **_

Penelope just looked at her genius, shocked by what she had just heard, "he kissed you and then he left!" Garcia began to get angry as she could tell that Spencer had feelings for Morgan, and he was obviously hurt by the fact that he came into his house, uninvited and then started to make out with him, first in the shower which lead to the bed, but then something that they would never have expected, he got up and left. He got up and LEFT! This was Spencer's first kiss, and he just walked away.

JJ's eyes became upset, and anger washed through them, she was best friends with Spencer and didn't like hearing him being abandoned... again... "What the hell were you thinking? You know that he has abandonment issues!" Derek never really thought about the fact that he had abandonment issues, he was more worried about the fact that he had left Spencer, and at the time there was only one reason why.

"You know that I would never want to leave him, but I just couldn't face either of us getting hurt." JJ just looked at him, wondering how HE could get hurt, he had started all of this and then HE was going to get hurt, how the hell does that work? "Look I know that it's my fault, I kissed him, yeah, I made out with him, from the shower to the bed, and yeah I know that it's my fault that I got up and walked away. But I KNOW he's not gay, I KNOW he doesn't have feelings for me and I know that I'm not going to throw myself at him. I may have _girls_ hanging by my side, but I... I only want Spencer." Her jaw just dropped, her eyes widened, she was shocked, he had just admitted something that no one ever would have guessed, the team may have been profilers but this secret was hidden well, but for how long? She was about to start talking when Derek butted in, continuing his story. "And I honestly couldn't handle it if I took it further and then he rejected me. Because he's straight, and I couldn't do that to him or myself."

Both stood there in shock as they realised that Hotch was standing right behind him, JJ had been consumed by what he was saying that she hadn't heard or seen him creep behind him, had he heard the whole conversation? What did he think? All answers were given when he spoke up and pointed to JJ and said "Go find Reid and bring him to my office, Derek come with me."

Derek freaked, he had just told JJ and then Hotch had heard too, this wasn't going well. Hotch had known that they had hooked up when they were undercover, but didn't know what had happened after they left, but either way this was not allowed, he was the boss and relationships between the team is not allowed, simply because it would affect the work that they did.

Hotch gave no clues as to what he was going to say as Derek walked behind him, up the stairs and into the office. Both men stood standing there, silent, until Hotch gestured to sit down. Slowly but surely Derek took his seat, rubbing his hand over his slightly growing beard, it was coming in with more of a 5 o'clock shadow, and he hadn't had a haircut in a while so his hair was growing too with a dark tinge to his head.

Garcia was still angry at the fact that Spencer and her had NO idea why he left, I mean for goodness sake he barged into the house, made out with him until things got serious and left. Usually he's the one that leaves after it _**is**_ serious. There was a comfortable silence in the room as the two were pondering their thoughts on why he left. Until a loud knock on the door, practically woke them from their daze. JJ walked inside the room as Spencer and Garcia whipped their heads towards the door. They gave a lazy smile towards the blonde girl. "Hotch wants to talk to you Spencer" having no idea what it was about he got up wearily and began to walk out of the room as JJ placed her hand softly on her back and began to talk as he just walked and listened. "Look, Spence you REALLY need to talk to Morgan, he told me what happened last night and..." she was cut off by Spencer, who was shocked that Morgan had confided in JJ, usually he would go to Garcia, but then he thought to himself that HE was with her so he had to go to JJ.

"What did he tell you?" A worried look struck on his face as he looked up at JJ, he was nervous that JJ had found out, but how much did she know? Also nervous that Hotch needed to talk to him.

"That's why you need to talk to him, because you need to hear it from him, not from me." Panic flushed through Reid's face as he entered Hotch's office, noting that Morgan was there too. JJ had left him at the door, and he took a couple of steps closer, towards the desk, towards Hotch and towards Morgan.

"Please, sit down" Hotch said directing to the other chair placed next to the one that Derek was sitting in. Derek fixed himself in his chair so that he was sitting with his back straight against the chair, facing Hotch as well as Reid. "Look, I know you guys were undercover, and all and I understand what happened later last night, but you have to sort this out, I don't want this situation that you two are in to jeopardise any of the work we do, so sort it out or you'll have to swap teams. I hate being the bad guy in this, but being the boss, this is required. So if you want a personal day to resolve whatever you need to you can have it, I don't want to see you come back in without an idea of what you're going to do. So go, come back in the morning." With that the two got up and left the office, walked down the stairs and towards their desks.

Morgan got all of the gear that he needed and Reid picked up his messenger bag and placed the files and other various objects into the bag. They were both ready to go until Reid realised that he had to be driven home by Derek, because his car was still being fixed.

_**So what did you think? Anything that I should change? How should things go? Any way I will try and finish the next chapter soon for you thankyou to everyone who reviewed all 7 from the previous chapters and any from this one and any in future Enjoy.**_


	5. You Gotta Do what's Needed

**Hey guys, sorry it took a while to update, work and such took over, ahah but anyway please I hope you enjoy this story, and chapter, the next one should be soon. Any way I love the reviews that I have gotten so far and please if you do review no flames. Enjoy, Love you all xxx**

The car trip was quiet; the first 10 minutes were pure hell, for both Derek and Spencer. They needed to talk, it was absolutely vital that they did if they wanted to continue working for the Bureau.

Derek was the first one to speak, as usual. The nerves were floating around the in the SUV, both of them were almost breaking a sweat just in anticipation. "Look, I'm sorry about the other night..." the words just rolled off his tongue; finally. He had said the words that had been taunting him, for so long. Every time he was about to say it, he either froze or Spencer was about to talk or he lost concentration. "I never meant for ANY of it to happen."

"Derek, don't, just don't" Morgan could tell he was angry and confused about the other night, things had happened. Things that were never meant to happen. None of it was suppose to happen and especially not there, not in those circumstances and definitely not with him. "I don't want an apology, I want an explanation." Derek's face shifted from anxiety to fear. "I want to know why you left."

"I can't do that, not right now." At this point Derek had pulled up to His own house, rather than Spencer's, it was unusual because they would always meet up with each other at Spencer's house. "Just come inside and we will talk there..." Reid just looked up at him, with sincere eyes, asking him "is that all?" Noting his thoughts, Morgan spoke up, "yeah that's all, and just talking I promise." His voice sounding honest and meaning no harm. Spencer took those words into consideration as they both stepped out of the car and headed for the house.

Walking towards the house the men were both silent, thinking of any possible way to figure this out. When they got inside Clooney was sitting on the couch as per usual. Derek told him to get off the couch, and go outside. Walking into the kitchen he noticed that Spencer was uncomfortable. "Will a coffee, make you feel more comfortable?" as he flicked the kettle on and got two mugs out from the cupboard. Spencer timidly nodded and then sat down on a seat that was placed underneath the bench. It was quiet for some time as they sat and drank their coffee until Spencer finally began to talk again. "Why not now?" the words just dimmed as they continued to drink their coffee.

"Why not now?" he repeated but with more angst than before. He looked up from his coffee and just stared at Morgan until he noticed him. "I mean, I can understand that there is an explanation and at that point you may not have known but it has been 2 days, Two days Derek." They were looking at each other and Derek felt bad, he knew that Spencer deserved an explanation, but he couldn't provide it at that point. "You want to know something? That was the first time that I had kissed someone, I mean when we were undercover. Well apart from Lila, you were the first. And then afterwards, you came into MY house, MY shower and then started to make-out with me" Spencer wasn't talking in an angry tone, but he was being honest.

Derek thought that this would happen, even before he had kissed him at the club, but never expected any of this to happen. He just looked at him, ready to talk "I..." was all that he could get out before Spencer had started talking again, not leaving any room for a pause, not again, he was going to say what he needed to say and Derek was going to listen.

"That was the second time someone had seen me naked... You know that I am uncomfortable with people seeing me naked. And yet you came in and entered my shower, WITH ME IN IT! But aside from that point, you left. People ALWAYS leave me! And I thought, you being my BEST friend, you wouldn't. Wow wasn't I wrong."

"Spence, I never meant to leave you, I never meant to kiss you, I never meant for any of it. And I especially never meant to fall for you!" they just sat, eyes wide open, the words had finally been spoken, never to be taken back. He couldn't recover from this one. "I know that I don't have a chance with you, because A, you're straight and B because you're not the dating type, but that night, when we were undercover..." sitting, face-to-face they looked each other in the eyes as Derek spoke in a soft, voice, he had listened to Spencer and now it was his turn. His turn to tell his feelings and expect them to be heard. The words lingered in Reid's ears. He couldn't believe what he just heard and also didn't know how to respond.

"Okay so let me get this straight? You made out with me because you fell for me? And you left me because you fell for me?" the genius was confused. The genius at figures and statistics was absolutely at romance and this was making no sense to him. "How does that work?"

Derek was shocked, "well, it seems as though I have stumped the genius." A soft laugh came out of the darker man's mouth and he was given a little look by Spencer, he continued with what he was saying. "but when I said that I fell for you, I meant that I fell in love with you, when I was looking at you when we were undercover, I knew, I knew that no matter how it would end I was going to protect you, protect you with everything that I have. When I kissed you at the bar, it was real, it wasn't a normal kiss, it was better than all the other kisses that I have ever had. It was real." Spencer shyly looked down at his coffee, which was now empty; he still had his hands wrapped around the cup, scraping all of the heat that he could get. "When you left your phone in my car, I couldn't help it; I couldn't help MYSELF and then seeing you in the shower, man that just threw me over the edge which brings me to why I left. I left because I was afraid I went too far, crossed the friend barrier, taken something from you that I couldn't give back. But I couldn't just let my emotions guide me to do something that would jeopardise our friendship as well as hurting you. I would never want to hurt you, so I had to leave."

"You're in love with me?" the only words that fell out of the genius' mouth. His mind was muddled up and confused, he didn't know what to say. Derek looked up at him, with a very shocked look on his face; he placed the coffee that was in his hands down onto the bench.

"Hang on, none of this is about why I kissed you, this is about WHY I left, didn't you want to know why I kissed you before wondering why I left?" the only thing that Spencer could do was look at him, with a soft look upon his face, before he told him why.

**Ha-ha, sorry guys, I just LOVE leaving on cliff hangers, they kind of keep me going as well as hoping that you will come back and find out more but yes, PLEASE do read and review, I love when people Review, the next one should be up very shortly.**


	6. Promises?

_**Hey guys I am SOOOOOOO sorry that it took forever to update! I had the first bit of the chapter written but I just couldn't finish it! I'm sorry, but Hey at least I know what will happen in chapters 7, 9, 14-17 so please don't punish me too much. School just started and it got hard, then there are guys: b gahh, but anyway, then there was actually Criminal Minds to watch! Ha-ha and then I discovered Austin Mahone! He's such a cutie! But anyway, PLEASE read and Review **_

"Ever since I met you, ever since I walked into the BAU and saw you sitting there. Ever since then I couldn't look at anyone the way that I looked at you. You mean the world to me, and when you finally kissed me, it was everything that I have been hoping for, for these last couple of years, and when it finally came I thought you wanted it. I thought you wanted to kiss me and hold me and be with me. And when you left it was like a slap in the face, you telling me that I'm not good enough, or I'm not who you're after, or I was just an easy target. I don't have a lot of people in my life that I love and trust that have actually stayed around and then being hopelessly in love with you and then you kissing me but then leaving. I don't mind that you kissed me." He gave a soft smile when he looked up at Derek who was sitting facing him, his voice was mellow, with the usual croak that he got when he was talking about sensitive things arose.

Derek was given a concerning look, it had been a couple of minutes since Spencer had stopped talking, and it was quiet. Simply he got up and picked his and Spencer's cup up, walked towards the other side of the counter and turned the coffee pot on it was still quiet enough to hear the coffee boiling. It was then that Derek turned around, walked towards Spencer and placed a hand on his face. Reid looked up at Derek, almost melting at the sight of those luscious brown eyes, and his extremely smooth skin as he moved his head into the hand that was clutching his face. "So what are we calling our relationship?"

Shocked, the genius' eyes just widened, his mouth opened as he gasped and his white teeth were revealed. "Bearing in mind that we will have to either keep it a secret from everyone, or tell everyone and then make them keep it a secret from Strauss, If that's the way you want to go..." The kid just gave a small nod in agreement. He was shy on the outside but on the inside, it was like bombs and fireworks of pure and utter joy. At this point his eyes glistened and Derek took that as a well indicated sign that he should kiss him.

His hand placed on the other's face, he leant towards him, his mouth was already partly open anyway so he leant in closer, and closer. They had both closed their eyes at this point and were both leaning into the kiss, wanting it to be romantic and sensual they inched closer and closer, both yearning for it, mouths slighting open, the warmth of their breaths seeping out in the little room that they had left, when Derek remembered that he had promised. He took his face away from Spencer's, opened his eyes and slowly took his hand away from Reid's face. Those big brown eyes just shot a look at him, they were in the mood, and they had said what they needed to say so what the hell? "I promised kid, I said just talking."

Mr. G-man was shocked that he was that big on promises, that even though they were a mere inch or less away, he had backed out due to a promise. "I like it" was all he said, rewarded with a sweet smile from Derek he got up "I think I should probably go" Morgan just gave him a mischievous laugh as he held up his own car keys. Spencer realised that Derek would have to drive him home, and Derek probably didn't want to do that.

"Spence, just stay here till later or, even stay the night, if you want." This wasn't said as a suggestion it was more pleading. They both wanted him to stay. Derek walked closer to Spencer until they were standing face-to-face, eye-to-eye a sigh of approval was sounded from Spencer. He wrapped his dark arms around the skinny man, brought him closer and nuzzled his head between his neck and shoulder; it was comfortable for him because he was just a little bit shorter than him. He breathed in the scent of the younger agent, Lynx Africa, his favourite.

_Every time he had walked into the office and the kid was wearing the scent it was heaven, __the reason that he was always standing behind Spencer was because of the way he smelt.  
><em>  
>Spencer brought his arms up so that they were wrapped around Derek's waist, the warmth of Derek's body brought shivers to his spine, they were good shivers though. Bringing his eyes to meet spencers he spoke in a soft tone of voice and looked at him with those luscious soft brown eyes of his. "Hey why don't we sit down and watch a movie or something?" Reid just looked at him, he knew that dinner would be arriving very shortly and he didn't want to start the movie until then.<p>

Just as he was about to talk, there was a loud knock on the door, Derek looked up and Spencer had pointed towards that door, as if to say that he should get it. So then he walked over to the door and saw through the peep hole that it was their dinner. Chinese.

Derek knew that Spencer couldn't eat with chopsticks, since about a year ago when they had first had Chinese together, so he didn't order it with chopsticks, no matter how funny it was watching him struggle. He opened the door to allow the food to be given to him. The man at the door just looked at Spencer who was standing behind Derek, with a curious look on his face the man gave the food over to Derek, waiting for him to pay him.

He turned around and gave the food over to Spencer, and began to take his wallet out of his back pocket in his pants, gave the blonde man a $50 note, he stood waiting as the young man ruffled through his bum bag for the $3.70 change. Once he was handed the change, the young male turned around and walk away. The exchange was very quiet and normal.

As Derek turned around to face Spencer, he slowly closed the door. He looked up to see that he had set the table and set the food out very nicely, the food set out in the middle of the table, the plates set up well and obviously the knives and forks set on the correct side. His mother had taught him when he was young which side was the correct side to eat. There was a tall glass set out on the table next to the plates.

Derek just looked at Spencer and smiled softly as he slowly walked towards the table; he sat down and just looked into Spencer's eye, who was sitting directly in front of him. They looked into each other's eyes and began scooping their food onto their plates.

_**So what did you think? I will try and update soon! I am SO sorry; please tell me what you think! I think Most of you will be please about the coming chapters! But We have to get there first. I tried not to make any cliff hangers this time... oh and I know the last paragraph is horrible! I'm sorry Please enjoy though :) OH and also, I am very horrible at updating during school, so please hang in there!**_


End file.
